


Flexibility, Love, and Trust

by pikaace



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alexander is basically Steven, American Revolution, Angst, But with Gems, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fusion, Gen, Half gem half human Alexander, Human Eliza, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, still a bastard orphan though, the Schuyler sisters are all human, the soldiers are all Gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaace/pseuds/pikaace
Summary: Inspired by Steven Universe AU by exadorlion on tumblr.He was half-human and a Gem soldier; she was a human. Within the midst of war with both humans and Gems fighting to keep Homeworld from taking over Earth, Alexander and Eliza create something entirely new.A four shot story, about Eliza's experience fusing with Alexander.





	1. What Did We Do? (I Think We Made Something Entirely New)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I fell in love with this person's AU (look up the pictures by exadorlion on tumblr) so here you go! Obviously, I'm not following their AU to a T, because it's not completely fleshed out yet so I just worked with what I had.
> 
> Hope you like it!

The first time opened Eliza’s eyes to a brand new world. And it was also an accident.

It all started the night her father hosted a Winter’s Ball and invited the soldiers, both humans and Gems alike. Eliza couldn’t help but feel a bit uneasy as she wandered around the room and listened to everyone mingle and talk. Things between the human and Gem soldiers had been…tense lately.

General Washington had been leading the Gems while General Lee led the humans. The problem was that they didn’t really agree on tactics. And this became an even bigger problem when Washington started to keep the human soldiers out of a majority of the battles, making Lee and the other human soldiers feel pretty much worthless in a battle for their own planet.

Eliza tried to stay neutral on the issue while Angelica talked about it to her and Peggy (she had to rant to someone), but she couldn’t help but feel a bit of the Gem sympathizer on the issue. Mostly due to the fact that she was woman and women couldn’t fight, but she really didn’t see the problem with letting the Gems fight the tougher battles; they would save more lives that way. But then again, Gems weren’t invincible, so…

Eliza blinked and shook her head; thinking about it too much made her head hurt. She wandered through the ballroom, stifling a laugh as sister was sweeping through the room, stunning all the men, when her eyes landed on one in particular.

It was a Gem. He was shorter than most of the other soldiers, but stood tall and proud as he conversed with other Gems. His skin was a beautiful shade of green, reminding Eliza of wide grassy fields, a gorgeous chrome diopside gem placed on his forehead.

But what made her heart stop in its tracks were his eyes. Despite his skin and gem color, they were a striking shade of blue. They stood out among all the other Gems, bright and full of life…almost human.

Eliza felt her face growing hot, and the next few moments flew past her. She remembered talking to Angelica, watching her sister travel across the room and lead the Gem soldier over to her, and introduce her. As he stood in front of her, her eyes piercing her, she almost forgot to speak. “Elizabeth Schuyler; it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She managed to say with stumbling over her own tongue.

“Schuyler?” The Gem asked Angelica in surprise.

“My sister.” Angelica said with a nod and knowing smile.

“Thank you for all your service.” Eliza said, taking a step closer to him.

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.” The Gem said, taking her hand and gently kissing her knuckles. Angelica gave Eliza a sincere smile before leaving them and the Gem offered his arm to her, “May I have this dance?”

“You may.” Eliza answered, sliding her arm into his. “Though I don’t believe I got your name.”

The Gem blinked, “Of course, how foolish of me!” He exclaimed. “Alexander Hamilton, at your service, Miss Schuyler.”

Eliza blinked as that name resonated in her mind. It sounded quite familiar; did her father mention that name? Then it hit her; this was the soldier that seemed to be grabbing everyone’s attention. Alexander Hamilton, a skilled soldier, but also half human. Well, that certainly explained why his eyes weren’t the same color as his gem.

“Please, call me Eliza.” Eliza said as they got onto the dance floor.

“Very well then, Eliza,” Alexander said and they began to slowly dance.

Once they got into the flow of the rhythm, they began to talk to one another. They spoke of little things, with brief glimpses of the war here and there, but Eliza hung onto every word. As Alexander spoke to Eliza, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He found himself slowly becoming lost in her deep brown eyes, and their conversation only deepened the connection. The song soon ended, but the two stayed on the dance floor until another one started. Something inside was keeping them from parting, but they took it in stride. Being together like this…it felt right.

After a while, the other soldiers and couples started to notice the Gem and human pair consistently on the dance floor, but Alexander and Eliza didn’t even notice. The music curled around them, gently pushing them along the floor and Eliza’s heart seemed to beat faster. The music picked up and both Alexander and Eliza began to be completely lost in each other as they danced.

All eyes were on them, but they didn’t care. The whole room was spinning around them and Eliza couldn’t help but laugh. She felt to light, elated, and she didn’t know why! Alexander grinned and began to laugh with her, neither of them noticing the glow coming from Alexander’s gem.

A bright light filled the room and the two voices gently melted into one. A giant figure replaced the two smaller ones, still spinning and laughing joyously as it hugged itself. The figure finally stopped spinning and stood for all to see.

It was about eight feet tall, with long hair flowing down it’s back and tied in a loose ponytail at the end. The hair was black with the smallest hint of brown that seemed only visible when reflected in the light and its skin was smooth and perfect with the barest hint of green. Its figure was curved, but tall and broad, perfectly capturing the combination of a man and a woman. It wore a long aqua tunic that brushed its knees, over white breeches, complete with high heeled boots and a dark blue soldier jacket.

For a split second, everyone wondered where this giant person had come from, but then they spotted the green gem in the middle of its forehead and the golden necklace around its neck.

The whole room was rendered silent as the giant fusion stood in the middle of the room. All eyes were on them and no one knew what to say, let alone think. A Gem had just fused with a human being! Even if Alexander was technically half human, this was completely unheard of!

The fusion, who had finally realized what had happened, blinked. “Huh? Wait…” The fusion looked down at their body. “Why am I wearing your…my…clothes?” The fusion examined their long tunic and the jacket, along with the rest of their body until their eyes widened.

“Eliza…Alexander!” The fusion exclaimed. “We…we fused? Fused? What do you…oh my goodness!” They looked at their hands, a smile slowly growing on their face. “This is…amazing!” They exclaimed. “I can’t believe it! Look at us! Look at _me_! This is incredible!”

Everyone became even more star struck as the fusion continued to move around, with no signs of unfusing. Normally, accidental fusions only lasted a few seconds.

“Holy shit…” Laurens breathed.

“You can say that again…” Mulligan agreed, unable to take their eyes off the fusion.

Even Washington was rendered speechless, due to one simple fact. The fusion was perfect. Perfectly stable in every way.

Once it was done admiring itself, the fusion finally caught on to the silence and the staring. “Um…” They stammered.

Thankfully they were saved thanks to a flash of light that blinded the whole room, courtesy of Laurens, Mulligan and Lafayette, and the fusion was out of the room before the light faded. The fusion ran out into the garden as gentle snowflakes began to fall around them; they ran for a while before stopping to catch their breath.

“That was crazy!” They said through breathy laughs. Their laughter faded as they looked down at themselves, “This is…crazy…”

The fusion frowned, “Are you okay?” The fusion looked at their hands, “We can stop if you-no.” They shook their head. “It’s fine, it’s just…this feels so…so…”

They paused and sat down on the edge of a nearby fountain. “Are you sure you-yes, I’m sure.” They said, their hands resting on their lap, “Let’s just…sit a while.”

And they did.

They sat for a long time in silence, watching the snowflakes fall and just taking in the view. “Beautiful…” The fusion breathed. “Look at how lucky we are-” They paused. “How lucky…I am to be alive…right?”

What were they? Were they one person? Two people?

“We should probably get back.” They finally said. “Yeah, you’re right.”

The fusion stood up and began to walk when they stopped suddenly, “Um, Alexander, we can change back, right?” The fusion smiled and chuckled lightly, “Yeah, we can; just follow my lead.”

A few moments later, there was a bright glow and the fusion was gone. Eliza opened her eyes as she was in Alexander’s arms, their bodies pressed close as if they had just finished a very intimate dance. They looked at each other for a moment and Eliza felt herself heat up greatly before they parted. Eliza said nothing and focused on the ground, her blush still on her face.

“Are you okay?” Alexander asked cautiously, as if waiting for her to run off or turn on him.

“I don’t know…” Eliza said softly. “That…what we did, that was…”

“I’m sorry.” Alexander said quickly. “I never meant to- I mean, it was amazing, but I didn’t mean for it to happen so suddenly, I-I-”

“No!” Eliza quickly exclaimed, “Don’t be sorry!” She paused, “Well, it-it was a bit of a surprise, but I-I enjoyed it, whatever that was.” She offered a tentative smile. “I’m glad I got to meet and dance with you…and um…”

“Fuse?” Alexander offered.

Eliza nodded, “Yes, it…was nice.”

“It was.” Alexander agreed. They stared at each other in silence for a few more moments before Alexander urged her back towards the mansion, “You should get back,” He said. “You don’t want anyone thinking you’ve run off.”

Eliza let out a small giggle, “Won’t you come with me?”

“No, I…” Alexander glanced at the ground, “I should get back to my camp; the General has a lot of work for me to do.”

“Oh.” Eliza said with a nod, her smile fading. “Will I see you again?”

Alexander looked at her and Eliza caught a bit of shock in his gaze, as if he never expected her to suggest such a thing. He slowly smiled, “I’ll write to you.” He said.

Eliza smiled back, “I look forward to it.” She said. “Goodnight, Alexander.”

“Goodnight Eliza.” Alexander said and he watched her disappear back into the mansion before heading to the nearest Warp Panel. He sighed in relief as he found the camp empty; at least he’d be able to get a little peace and quiet before being bombarded with questions by his fellow soldiers.

Alexander sighed as he entered his tent and sank onto his cot; he had fused with a human. And not just any human, a Schuyler! He couldn’t believe that Eliza even looked at him after he accidently forced her into something so intimate as fusion! But…she said she liked it.

Alexander couldn’t help but smile as she remembered her face; she looked like she had discovered something amazing. But Alexander couldn’t help but feel wary. His eyes fell on his desk where a blank piece of paper and quill pen were patiently sitting. Alexander got up and sat down at his desk; he said he’d write to her, so why not start now? Who knew? Maybe he would get a clearer answer.

Meanwhile, Eliza slowly made her way back into the ballroom and discretely found her way to the empty living room where she sat down on a couch, staring at the ceiling. Everything that had happened a few moments ago seemed so…surreal! She felt like she had been granted access to an entirely different world. She had heard of fusion before, but not enough to know what it was or that it felt like…that.

Eliza looked down at her hands as she thought of the hands she saw barely an hour ago. Bigger, smooth on the back but rough at the palms, a tinge of green…a perfect combination of her and Alexander. She let a smile come to her face as she found herself excited for Alexander’s first letter.


	2. Do It For Her (And I Would Do It Again)

The second time was what solidified Eliza’s role in the war.

After their meeting, as they promised, Alexander and Eliza had started exchanging letters. Eliza took the opportunity to learn more about the war for their planet, about the Gems, the way they fought and the battles they engaged.

Alexander was more than happy to supply her with the information, and in return asked her about the lives of humans. He felt that as a half human, he was obligated to know how both sides lived. Laurens often teased him, calling Alexander and Eliza smitten pen-pals.

But that soon ended, when Alexander taught Eliza how to use the Warp Panels. Eliza then started to visit the camps where Alexander was stationed every moment she had. Sometimes they would talk in more detail when their letters weren’t enough, and Eliza felt like she was seeing a whole new side to the Gems. Despite her being human, most of the Gem soldiers were kind to her.

Eventually, Eliza ended up returning to the camp even when Alexander wasn’t around. She helped tend to the wounded, talked to Alexander’s friends (particularly John, Hercules and Lafayette), and if she felt like it, brought extra food for the human soldiers. Eliza never imagined that an army camp full of soldiers fighting a war that has been going on for decades could feel so warm and home-like.

But Eliza wasn’t the only one to visit Alexander. Alexander often found occasion to come to her house, but this occurred one day when Alexander heard Eliza playing the piano. He stood in the doorway and Eliza stopped when she noticed his presence. “Don’t stop.” He urged. Eliza smiled and resumed playing until she finished.

“That was beautiful.” Alexander had said, fully entering the room.

Eliza shook her head, “I’m nothing special; Angelica is much more skilled.”

“Even so.” Alexander said, taking a seat next to her on the bench, “I’ve never gotten around to listening to a lot of music.” He said, brushing the keys.

“Have you not tried?” Eliza asked.

“I’ve never had the chance.” Alexander said with a shrug.

Eliza looked at him and placed her hand over his on the keys, “Then let me show you.”

And ever since then, Alexander found himself coming back to the Schuyler residence whenever he was able to play piano with Eliza. Soon they got so good that they could play and sing small duets together. He got to know her family much more through those times as well; Peggy confided in him and he found himself enjoying witty and intelligent conversations with Angelica.

As Eliza sat by Alexander, whether at the piano or in his tent, it felt as if there was no war going on at all. But soon, those times came to an abrupt end. It started out as an ordinary day.

* * *

Eliza paid a visit to the camp as usual, but was surprised to be greeted by silence. She had been coming by so often that the soldiers came to expect her now, always greeting her whenever she came. She wandered around for a while until she finally found Lafayette, walking alone somberly. She caught up with him only to find him almost in tears. That was when she was delivered the terrible news.

The Gems had engaged in a battle and were ambushed.

John had been shattered during the fight.

Eliza felt like the whole camp had plummeted several degrees. John…was dead? Eliza felt tears come to her eyes as Lafayette led her to where the other soldiers were gathered.

Alexander was at the very front, on his knees and unmoving, cupping something in his hands. Eliza had to keep herself from gasping as she spotted the shattered remains of the citrine gem that remained of John resting in Alexander’s hands. To others humans it may have looked like just a broken stone, but to Eliza, it was the remains of a good friend.

Eliza didn’t know what was worse; the fact that John had been reduced to tiny pieces, or that there was no body. If there was a body she at least could’ve seen his face one last time…

Eliza attended the ceremony the Gems held for Laurens that day and only after it ended realized that Alexander was nowhere to be seen. Hercules directed Eliza to his tent when she asked where he was and she found him inside, hunched over his desk. She cautiously approached him and placed a hand on his back, “Alexander?” She asked softly.

Alexander slowly rose, his hand brushing her own, “I have so much work to do.” He muttered before exiting the tent and leaving her behind without a word.

After that, Alexander no longer came to her house. He was no longer around whenever Eliza visited the camp. For the first week, Eliza didn’t mind as the whole army was still in mourning over John’s death. She knew how close John and Alexander had been. Eliza couldn’t imagine the pain he was probably going through.

By the second week, Eliza became a little concerned but learned through the General that Alexander had been spending more time in the Training Arena, a place high in the sky where Gem soldiers could go and train. Eliza had been there a few times before when she and Alexander would walk around the camp; it was a nice place to go if they wanted some time alone. She traveled to the arena by Warp Panel, and sure enough, there he was, fighting a hologram of a Gem soldier.

“Alexander!” Eliza called, descending towards the arena.

Alexander glances at her and finishes off the hologram, slamming the butt of his pistol into its head, ending the simulation. “Eliza, what are you doing here?” He asked, coming towards her.

“I haven’t seen you in nearly two weeks.” Eliza said. “I was starting to get worried.”

“I’m sorry.” Alexander said, “I’ve just been so busy…”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you train before.” Eliza said, easily changing the subject. “Why the sudden urge?”

Alexander’s face fell slightly, “After that battle, the General said that from here on out the battles would be tougher.” He said. “Homeworld is starting to increase their efforts in defeating us, finally seeing us as an actual threat.” Alexander spawned another pistol from his gem, “So, I figure it’s best to up my game, learn how to fight stronger opponents, so I can protect this planet, and you.”

Eliza blushed at the compliment, “Are you to be my knight?” She joked slightly.

“If that’s what I must be, then I shall.” Alexander responded.

Eliza giggled and took a seat, “Do you mind if I watch?” She asked.

Alexander smiled slightly, “Not at all.” He brought up another hologram and resumed his sparring, Eliza watching intently.

* * *

Every day after that, Eliza would find Alexander training in the arena. At first it was quite entertaining to watch, but then it started to get more intense. He would end battles nearly out of breath, and sometimes covered with multiple cuts and bruises.

Eliza urged him over and over to take a break, but he always refused, saying the same thing. “I need to do this for you.”

Eliza felt her concern grow with every passing day, until one day, she knew what panic felt like for the first time.

When she arrived at the camp she overheard a few other Gems talking. “Hamilton’s still in the arena?”

“Yeah, hasn’t come out since last night.”

“That battle really tore him up, huh?”

“Can you blame him? His best friend was shattered right in front of him.” Eliza had to fight back a gasp of shock.

“Do you think he’ll ever stop? If he keeps up this pace he’s gonna end up poofing himself, or worse.”

“I don’t think he cares; from what I heard, he’s willing to throw himself at anything to keep anything from happening to Miss Schuyler.”

Eliza’s eyes widened as Alexander’s behavior finally made sense. But if that was the case then…!

Eliza felt her pulse speed up as she ran towards the Warp Panel at top speed. She nearly fell right on her face when she warped, but her panic kept her going as she ran to the arena. She spotted Alexander in the middle of the arena, multiple hologram soldiers filling it. Alexander’s face looked exhausted and resigned as he fired his pistol into the air, beginning the simulation. Eliza ran down the stairs and didn’t stop, even when her heels flew off. She ran into the arena just as a thick fog covered it.

“Alexander!” Eliza called, squinting through the fog. “Alexander, where are you?!” She jumped as she heard footsteps and whirled around. She deflated in relief; it was just one of the hologram soldiers.

But her relief was quickly squashed as the hologram’s eyes began to glow red, “Unregistered combatant, detected.” It droned.

Eliza took a step back, ready to run as it raised its sword. Suddenly, there was a gunshot, and the hologram shattered. Eliza’s eyes widened as the sword from the hologram fell to the ground near her feet. “Alexander!” She exclaimed in relief as he approached from the fog.

Alexander’s eyes widened, “Eliza?” He lowered his pistol as it disappeared. “What are you doing here?”

Eliza quickly moved towards him, “Alexander, I can’t watch this anymore!” She cried. “All this talk about giving up your life, it has to stop!”

“This is a war Eliza.” Alexander said flatly. “All soldiers are prepared to give up their lives in battle.”

“But not like this!” Eliza protested. “You’re deliberately throwing yourself into danger! I don’t want to see you hurt!”

Alexander’s eyes narrowed. “Betsey, I’m doing this for you!” Eliza gasped as Alexander wrapped an arm around her and forced her to the ground before spawning another pistol and shooting down the hologram that had snuck up on them. He then stood up and spawned another pistol, easily taking down two other holograms nearby.

“This war is far from done; the battles are getting more dangerous so I need to be ready!” Alexander faced her. “I need to protect you!”

“But of you protect me…” Eliza’s eyes fell on an approaching figure behind Alexander and she gripped the sword near her. “…then who will protect you?!” Eliza rushed forwards and thrust the sword into the hologram, making it shatter. Alexander stared in awe as Eliza stood up straight, still holding the sword.

“I’m not blind, Alexander.” Eliza said. “I know how dangerous battles are, and I know I’m not as strong as you.” She turned to face him. “But this war involves both Gems and humans, so I want to do my part.” She placed a hand on Alexander’s shoulder. “Please, let me be a part of our fight; let this be the first battle where we fight together as one.”

Alexander stared at her and slowly reached up to take her hand off his shoulder and hold it in his own. He felt his fear of the battle ebb away as her presence seemed to resonate an aura of safety and reassurance.

But then he remembered that battle, what happened, what he had lost, and he shook his head, “No!” Alexander exclaimed. He aimed his pistol at the sky and fired, ending the hologram simulation. “You shouldn’t be anywhere near the fight, Eliza! You’re too important!”

Eliza blinked, “My life isn’t any better than any other’s!”

“Yes, it is!” Alexander shot back.

“No!” Eliza shook her head furiously. “This war affects all of us, all our lives are in jeopardy! I don’t deserve any special treatment from you or any other soldier!”

“Yes you do!” Alexander responded, letting go of her hand. “I have to-”

“No!” Eliza nearly yelled. “I won’t let you risk your life like this if it’s for me!”

“I have to!” Alexander yelled. “What if an enemy makes it to your town? Your house? To you?”

“That won’t happen!” Eliza responded. “Because I’ll be with you!”

“You don’t know that!” Alexander said.

“Yes I do!” Eliza said. “I’ve made up my mind!”

“WHY WON’T YOU JUST LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU, JOHN?!” Alexander exploded, tears in his eyes. Eliza stepped back in shock from the sudden outburst.

Alexander froze, tears tracking down his face as he realized what he just said. “I…I mean…” He trailed off as, for the first time in his life, he found himself unable to find the right words. Eliza’s expression became sympathetic as the pieces finally came together.

Alexander stood there, as if in a trance, so Eliza took the opportunity to step forward and take his hand again. “Alexander?” Alexander didn’t look at her, so she slowly placed a hand on his now damp cheek.

Alexander glanced up at her for a second but made no move to stray away from her touch, “I can’t lose you Eliza.” He whispered. “I can’t…”

“You won’t lose me, Alexander.” Eliza said softly. “You’ll never lose me.”

“How do you know?” Alexander croaked.

Eliza smiled, guiding his eyes to hers, “Because I believe in you.” Alexander said nothing so Eliza continued. “I know how close you and John were; I won’t pretend to know what you’re going through.” She took a deep breath, “But I’m not afraid, not when I’m with you.”

Eliza slowly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug, “Please Alexander, if you would let me inside your heart, let me be a part of your story, then maybe I could at least grant you peace of mind.” She looked up at him with shining eyes, placing a hand on his now damp cheek. Alexander stared at her, touched by her words before squeezing his eyes shut as more tears emerged.

Eliza’s eyes widened as Alexander suddenly pulled her close and slowly began to spin, drawing them into a sloppy but steady dance, “Would you…?” He asked, trailing off.

Eliza smiled in understanding, “Yes.” She tightened her grip on him as they started to dance, and soon the same light that Eliza hadn’t seen in so long emerged.

A few moments later, the fusion of the two stood in the middle of the arena. They hugged themselves tightly, tears still tracking down their face.

“It hurts so much…” They said softly moving to the wall and sitting against it. “But…” A slight smile came to their face, “I’m not alone…” They hugged themselves tighter and drew their knees up, content with the warmth both sides brought.

It didn’t stop the pain, but they were finally finding peace; and that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exadorlian didn't know what Alexander's weapon would be so I went with pistols because *coughduelscough*
> 
> And I gave Eliza a sword because she's kinda the Connie figure and I couldn't think of anything else to give her (bow and arrow is too cliché for me)


	3. This is Who We Are, This is Who I Am (If You Think You can Stop Me, You Need to Think Again)

The third time was completely spontaneous as well as their first real battle.

After Eliza’s declaration on the training ground, they had returned to camp still fused, taking all the soldiers by surprise, General Washington especially. Hercules went up to ask what had happened but Lafayette saw the look on the fusion’s face and understood, holding his friend back.

A good while afterward, they unfused and talked about what to do. Eliza had meant every word she said; she wanted to help fight. But there was no way the General would let a woman fight, let alone with the Gem soldiers.

They confided in Lafayette and Hercules first, who swore to keep their secret. They also weren’t eager to go to the General and tell him that a human woman wanted to fight with the Gems, but they did agree that Eliza could at least learn to fight on her own.

Alexander told them about what she did with the sword and Lafayette offered to give her a few pointers since he used a sword himself. Eliza happily obliged and her days were then spent in the training arena, sparring with Lafayette, Alexander watching closely.

To everyone’s surprise, Eliza was a fast learner, and within a month she was able to spar toe to toe with Lafayette and even disarm him if she really pushed herself. Hercules even took the liberty to make Eliza a dress that was made for fighting. It was thin and flowing so she could run in it, but the chest and shoulder areas were thickly padded, acting as armor. He even made Eliza some more comfortable shoes so she wouldn’t get her normal ones ruined. They didn’t want anyone getting suspicious.

They were easily able to hide their lessons from the rest of the army as well as Eliza’s family; but unfortunately, one day, a particular Gem named Aaron Burr stumbled upon their ‘activities’.

Eliza was…unsure about Aaron. Aaron had dark purple skin with a charolite stone lodged in his back, where he stored a long spear. He was definitely a gentleman, and he was a skilled soldier; he was even a Lieutenant Colonel (much to Alexander’s jealousy).

But Eliza was unsure about him because, well, Aaron was unsure about everything! He never seemed to have any opinions of his own, despite deciding to be on the side of the rebels. But that was mostly because on Homeworld, Gems really weren’t allowed to have an identity outside of their gem type.

Apparently, Alexander was the one who opened him up to having opinions so you could argue that Aaron was still getting used to having this newfound freedom, and Aaron wouldn’t agree or disagree with you.

So, needless to say, he was definitely shocked to walk into the Training Arena just in time to see Eliza successfully disarm Lafayette while sparring. “What on earth-?”

“Oh great!” Lafayette groaned. “You had to win when Burr walked in!”

“Sorry.” Eliza said with a sheepish smile.

Aaron stared at the group without a word, as if trying to process the scenario he was seeing.

“Aren’t you gonna say anything?” Hercules asked.

Aaron blinked, “I’m just trying to figure out how Miss Schuyler is able to spar.”

“Humans can fight too, Burr.” Alexander sniped. “And apparently, women can too; Eliza’s a natural!” Eliza blushed lightly.

Aaron rolled his eyes, “I’m talking about the General; does he know about this?” That’s when everyone tensed, the answer clear in the air.

“You say a word, and I’ll tear you apart!” Hercules threatened.

“Relax!” Aaron exclaimed, holding up his hands, “What would I have to gain from telling the General?”

“I don’t know, I’m sure you can think of something.” Alexander said dangerously. “This is what you do, after all; wait for an opportunity?”

Aaron glared at him, “I could care less about what you’re doing.”

“There’s a big surprise.” Hercules muttered.

“Have you been taking her into battles as well?” Aaron asked, ignoring that last comment.

Alexander gave him a look, “Of course not!” He exclaimed. “She’s not ready!”

“But she’s close.” Lafayette piped up.

Eliza’s eyes widened in surprise. “But…I still have a lot to learn.” She said softly.

“I’ve taught you nearly everything I know.” Lafayette said. “And besides, teaching you everything won’t prepare you for battle; you never know what may happen out there.”

Aaron nodded, “Alright then, I won’t tell.” He said, turning back to the Warp Panel.

“What?” Alexander blinked.

“If you were putting an innocent human in danger, I might have told.” Aaron said, facing them. “But if you’re just training her, I couldn’t care less.” And with that, he warped away, leaving the group alone.

“Will he really not tell?” Eliza asked.

“I think so.” Hercules offered.

Alexander sighed, “I honestly will never understand that guy.”

“But isn’t he your friend?” Eliza asked.

Alexander shrugged, “I’ve always considered him one.” He admitted. “I just wish he would take a side for once.”

* * *

Despite Eliza’s training going very well, Alexander was still very wary about letting her on the real battlefield. Eliza honestly wasn’t sure on the matter, because she knew a real battle would be vastly different from a simple sparring match. Not to mention that she had never hurt a soul in her life; could she really bring herself to do it? Alexander reassured her that there was no way for her to possibly seriously injure a Gem, but that only made her doubt her skill. If she couldn’t really hurt a Gem, what was she good for?

Surprisingly, it was Aaron of all people who helped her find her confidence again. He stopped her one day and offered to spar with her in the training arena. “Not all the Gems we fight have swords.” He had said. “It might be good to learn how to fight against other weapons.”

Eliza took him up on his offer and it was a completely different experience. Since Aaron fought with a spear, his fighting style was completely different from Lafayette’s, so Eliza had to improvise a bit. Aaron took it easy on her so as not to hurt her, only upping his game when he thought her ready.

The match ended with both of them panting but still raring to go, ending the match in a draw. “You definitely have skills Miss Schuyler.” Aaron said, making his spear disappear.

“Please, call me Eliza.” Eliza said, sheathing her sword. “And I must say, I didn’t expect you to be so skilled either. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you fight.”

Aaron blushed lightly, “Well, I have to be ready to fight if I want to survive.”

Eliza nodded in understanding, “Do you have someone waiting for you?” She asked.

Aaron looked away, his blush growing deeper, “I do. Her name is Theodosia.” He said.

Eliza mouthed the name; she could’ve sworn she’d heard that name before. “Have I met her?”

Aaron shook his head, “No you wouldn’t have; she’s a human.”

“Really?” Eliza asked, her interest piqued. “You should bring her to the camp, I’d love to meet her! And goodness knows, I’d love to talk with another human about these things.” She felt a pang of guilt as she didn’t bring up her sisters, but they didn’t know about the whole training thing. Her whole family thought that she was just visiting Alexander. She knew she would have to tell them eventually, but she would cross that bridge when she got to it.

Aaron smiled slightly, “You’re very kind, but I’d rather not have her near all this fighting.” He said. “And…I’m afraid our relationship is unlawful.”

Eliza frowned, “What do you mean?”

“She’s married.”

“Oh.” Eliza exclaimed softly, eyes wide. Affairs with a married spouse never ended well for either side, and she couldn’t imagine what people would think if they found out this Theodosia was having an affair with a Gem. People were already whispering enough about Eliza and Alexander courting.

“Well, we’d better be going before Alexander notices you’re gone.” Aaron said, moving towards the Warp Panel. “Perhaps I’ll see you on the battlefield soon.”

Eliza blinked, “Do you think I’m ready?”

Aaron stopped and gave Eliza a kind smile, “If you think you’re ready, then you are.” He said. “I honestly don’t want to see you hurt, but you won’t know unless you try.”

Eliza couldn’t help but smile, “Why Mr. Burr, are you giving me an opinion?” She teased.

Aaron looked away, slightly embarrassed, “I guess I am.” He admitted. “Alexander must be rubbing off on me.”

Eliza giggled, “I won’t tell if you don’t want me to.”

“I appreciate it.” Aaron said. He gave her one more smile and vanished on the Warp Tile.

After that Eliza convinced herself that she was ready to face real battle. Obviously nothing really big since she still had to keep the General from discovering, but something. Finally, her time came when she overheard that Alexander and Aaron were assigned a basic retrieval mission and Eliza somehow convinced them to take her along.

“If anything happens, I want you to stick close to me.” Alexander warned. “Don’t run off on your own.” Eliza agreed and the three of them took the Warp Panel to the destination, a large field just outside a forest. They had been told that someone had left supplies out on the battlefield, but as far as Eliza could see, there was nothing but a field.

Eliza couldn’t help but feel uneasy; it was way too quiet. “I don’t like this.” Aaron muttered.

“For once we agree.” Alexander responded.

There was a faint rustling when- _Whoosh!_

“Hamilton! Get down!” Eliza stumbled backwards as Aaron tackled Alexander to the ground just as a long whip cracked on the area where he was just standing, leaving a good hole in the ground. Eliza hurried over to the two Gems who were getting to their knees.

“What the hell is this?” Alexander muttered, pulling a pistol from his gem.

“It’s an ambush!” Aaron exclaimed as figures could be seen emerging from the trees. The three stood up as four Homeworld soldiers surrounded them, two of them with swords, another with a whip and another with a rifle.

“I’ll take the ones with the swords,” Aaron said. “You two take the others.”

“I’m not letting Eliza fight one of these guys on her own!” Alexander hissed.

“Alexander, we have no choice!” Eliza responded.

“I didn’t say she had to fight alone!” Aaron responded. “Just do it!” And they parted.

Alexander spawned another pistol and shot at the one with the whip, most likely trying to disarm him. He did seem like the most dangerous. Unfortunately, it didn’t work, and the soldier with the rifle took aim. Alexander managed to jump out of the way, but he left himself wide open for the whip.

Eliza sprang into action, not thinking, and blocked the attack, the whip wrapping around her sword. Eliza’s eyes widened as she tightened her grip on her sword as the soldier tried to pull it away from her. “What’s this? A human?” The soldier sneered. “Who knew the rebels were so desperate that they’d even let a weak human female fight!”

“Leave her alone!” Alexander took aim with one of his pistols only to have it shot out of his hand by the soldier with the rifle.

“Your fight’s with me, tiny!” He yelled, taking aim again.

“Go Alexander! I’ll be fine!” Eliza said, still holding onto her sword tightly. Alexander hesitated but confronted the other soldier when he started to take aim at Eliza. Eliza grinded her teeth together as she dug her heels into the ground, trying desperately to keep from being flung into the air.

“Give it up, sweetheart.” The soldier said with a grin. “What can a human like you do against a Gem?”

Eliza grit her teeth, her mind spinning for a plan as the soldier dragged her closer. “I can do a lot more than you think!” She finally spit.

Eliza plunged her sword into the ground and leaned on the handle to raise her legs into the air. She kicked the soldier’s wrist as hard as she could, making him finally lose his grip on his whip. Her sword finally free, Eliza unearthed it and rushed towards the soldier as he went to pull another whip from his gem.

Eliza steeled herself and tightened her grip on her sword; she couldn’t stop, she couldn’t hesitate, or she’d be dead. With a cry, she thrust her sword right into the soldier’s chest, dangerously close to his gem. Eliza shut her eyes as the soldier vanished with a poof, leaving his gem to fall to the ground.

Eliza stood up straight breathing heavily; she did it! She defeated a Gem soldier! She turned to see how Alexander was faring and was relieved to see that he had also managed to reduce his opponent to his gem as well.

“Betsey!” Alexander rushed towards her as soon as he was able. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine!” Eliza said with a nod. “And quite exhilarated!”

Alexander smiled, “Fighting can do that to you; just don’t get addicted to it.”

“You have no right to talk!” Eliza responded, playfully nudging him.

They were snapped out of their conversation when they heard a familiar yell. They turned around to see that Aaron was still holding his own against the two soldiers, but seemed to be struggling. And judging by the fact that both soldier’s lips were moving, they were probably trying to taunt him. Aaron’s eyes blazed as he lunged, and Eliza froze as she heard the sound of metal piercing flesh.

“Burr!” Alexander screamed. Eliza had to keep herself from screaming as she took in the sight. Aaron stood still, eyes wide as the Homeworld soldier’s sword was lodged in his stomach.

Aaron’s spear clattered to the ground and the soldier grinned, “Checkmate.”

Eliza gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth as Aaron vanished with a poof, leaving behind his charolite stone.

Alexander grinded his teeth together as the Homeworld Soldier plucked it from the air. Both Alexander and Eliza instantly started running towards the Gem, anger burning in their eyes. They weren’t going to lose another friend! They wouldn’t allow it!

In the next few seconds, Alexander and Eliza grabbed each other’s hands and lunged towards the Gem to be enveloped in a bright light. The Homeworld Gem didn’t even know what hit him as the fusion landed a hard kick to the stomach, followed by the face, forcing him to release Aaron’s gem. They grabbed it and leapt back, sighing in relief as they saw that Aaron wasn’t damaged.

“You…you fused?” The soldier exclaimed.

The fusion blinked and looked down at themselves, “Whoa, I did!” They exclaimed. “It happened again, so easily? Yeah, I guess it just…happened.”

They looked ahead as the Homeworld Gem glared at them with disgust, “You rebels would stoop so low as to fuse with humans?!”

“I don’t want to hear anything you say!” The fusion snapped, holding up Aaron’s gem. “Unless, you apologize!”

“Who are you?” The other Homeworld Gem asked.

The fusion stopped and looked thoughtful, “Who am I? Let’s see, I’ve actually been wondering this for a while.” They picked up the sword that had fallen to the ground, “Eliza…” They pulled a pistol out of the gem on their forehead, “And Alexander…”

The fusion tossed the pistol into the air and reached out with the sword. “I think that would make me…” The pistol landed on the sword and the blade glowed as the weapon fused onto the metal, creating a sword with two gun barrels on each side of the sword and trigger and hammer comfortably placed on the handle. The designs from the pistol stretched along the blade and the handle, creating beautiful green swirls along them.

The fusion glanced at their weapon, pointed it at the Gem with an expert flip and smiled, “Elizander; nice to meet you.”

And with that, they pulled the trigger, firing two bullets at the first Homeworld soldier, making him stagger back dangerously, releasing his sword. Elizander caught the sword and glared at the soldiers, but softened once they glanced at the gem safely in their palm. They took a few steps back and placed the gem safely on the ground near a tree,

“Don’t worry; I’ll protect you.” Elizander said softly, their eyes falling on their extra sword. They pulled another pistol from their gem and fused it with the sword, taking aim at both soldiers.

“You think a disgusting fusion like that can beat us?” One of the soldiers demanded.

“Let’s find out.” Elizander answered with confidence. They pointed the two sword-pistols and began rapidly firing at them, showering both Gems with bullets. Once they were open, Elizander ran towards them at top speed.

The Homeworld Gem that still had their sword quickly leapt in and parried the blow, but Elizander didn’t stop. They rained blow after blow on the soldier, quickly overwhelming him and disarming. And with a quick slash, the soldier was reduced to his gem. The other Homeworld soldier stared at them and flinched when Elizander faced them.

Before they could even blink, Elizander’s blade was buried in his stomach. “That was for Aaron.” Elizander growled, and the soldier poofed into his gem.

Elizander picked up the two gems and a pink bubble appeared around them; they tapped the bubble and it vanished. Elizander hurried back over to the tree where Aaron’s gem was still sitting and they gently picked it up. “I hope he’s alright.” They took a deep breath before shaking their head, “Aaron’s strong; he’ll be fine.” Just then, they heard sounds coming from afar; more Homeworld Gems.

Elizander frowned in concentration and gently placed Aaron back onto the ground before facing the oncoming group. “Alright; let’s go.” Elizander said softly, gripping their sword-pistols, and running into battle.

* * *

General Washington had come to expect terrible scenarios since the war started, but that never lessened the panic he always felt when heard of an ambush. He had taken Lafayette and Mulligan, as well as a few other Gems to scout the area when they arrived. Clear signs of battle had taken place, and different gems were scattered all over the ground, all from Homeworld.

He ordered his men to bubble the enemies while he and Lafayette searched for Aaron and Alexander. But what they found was certainly not what they were expecting.

A tall figure, standing alone on the battle field, long flowing hair, and two strange weapons in their hands as multiple gems lay scattered at their feet. The figure turned at the ready when they heard them approach and Washington’s eyes were immediately drawn to the green gem in its forehead.

The figure’s eyes widened, “Your Excellency!” The figure suddenly glowed and fell apart, letting a familiar half-gem and human fall to the ground.

“Alexander?” Washington asked, raising an eyebrow. "Miss Schuyler?" 

Alexander helped Eliza to her feet and they both looked fearfully up at the General. Washington looked the two of them over, eyeing the sword in Eliza’s hand and the pistol in Alexander’s. He then looked at all the gems on the ground as well as the dirt and bruises covering both Alexander and Eliza. “Well, you’ve certainly been busy.” He commented.

Alexander stepped forward keeping Eliza behind him, “Sir, I can explain-”

But Washington held up his hand, halting his speech. “I certainly hope you can explain; but you won’t do it out here.” He said. “Are any of these gems ours?”

Eliza’s eyes suddenly widened, “Aaron!” She gasped and took off, Alexander following. Eliza ran over to the tree and sighed in relief as she found the familiar charolite that was Aaron. She picked it up and stood, Alexander by her side, “Are you sure he’ll be alright?” Eliza asked.

“I’m sure.” Alexander said. “His gem wasn’t damaged so he’ll be fine; he just needs more time to regenerate.”

Eliza nodded and they both turned to where the General and Lafayette were still scouting the area. “What are we going to do?” Eliza asked softly.

Alexander grimaced; deep down he knew their secret would eventually get out, but he had hoped it would never happen. “Everything will be fine.” Alexander said, gripping her shoulders. “I promise.”

* * *

When they finally got back to camp, Washington didn’t bother stalling the inevitable. “Hamilton.”

“Sir?”

“Meet me inside.”

Alexander nodded and both he and Eliza started to follow the tall Gem.

“Not you, Miss Schuyler.” The General said without looking. “I wish to speak to my right hand man alone.”

Eliza hesitated, but Alexander squeezed her hand in reassurance. “It’ll be fine.” He said, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

Eliza nodded and slowly watched him disappear into the General’s tent. While she waited, she decided to go and check on Aaron, who had yet to reemerge from his gem. She sat by his side, trying desperately not to think about Alexander when his gem began to glow. Eliza shot to her feet as the gem rose into the air and slowly brought out a body.

There was a flash, and Aaron was stumbling to his feet, “Hamilton! Eliza! I’m-” He cut himself off as he realized where he was.

“Don’t worry Aaron, we’re back at the camp.” Eliza said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Alexander and I took care of the soldiers.”

“By yourselves?” Aaron asked incredulously.

“Well…not really.” Eliza said slowly. “It happened so fast; those soldiers were going to shatter you, and then we fused and everything just-”

“You fused?” Aaron cut her off.

“Yes.” Eliza answered. “And you were able to fight them all off?” Aaron kept going, disbelief in his eyes.

“Yes, it surprised us too.” Eliza said. “But it turns out Elizander is very strong.”

“Elizander?” Aaron asked, when Washington entered the tent, closely followed by Alexander.

“Ah, Burr; I’m glad to see you recovered.” Washington remarked.

“Thank you, sir.” Aaron said, snapping to attention.

“This makes my job easier.” Washington continued. “Burr, be honest with me; did you know of Miss Schuyler’s activities here at the camp?”

Burr flinched as he realized that Washington finally knew the truth. Well, it wouldn’t do any good to lie to him. “Yes sir, but only for a short while, a week or so.” He answered truthfully.

“And you didn’t think to inform me?” Washington asked.

Aaron stiffened, “No harm was coming to Miss Schuyler, so I thought it unnecessary, sir.” He said.

“I see.” Washington said. “Thank you; you’re dismissed.” Aaron nodded and hurried out of the tent.

“You won’t punish him, will you?” Eliza couldn’t help but ask once it was only the three of them in the tent.

“I only wished to know all the details of this situation, nothing more.” Washington answered. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to meet this fusion that fought of that ambush.”

Eliza clung to Alexander’s side as they walked outside to a more spacey area. “What happened?” She asked.

“I explained everything I could, but he didn’t say anything.” Alexander answered. “Let’s just do what he says for now.”

They followed the General to an empty space and faced them, giving them a nod. Alexander gave Eliza a nod and they took each other’s hands. The dance was brief before the two fused and the tall fusion stood before the General. Washington nodded. “I see, I thought you looked familiar.” He said. “Do you have a name?”

“Elizander, sir.” The fusion answered.

“Well, Elizander, you performed very admirably on the field today from what I saw.” Washington said. “I think we could use your skills in battle more often, if you are willing.”

Elizander’s eyes widened, not expecting that answer at all. Almost immediately, the fusion fell apart and Alexander and Eliza shot to their feet. “Sir, are you serious?” Alexander exclaimed.

“You’re really alright with this?” Eliza added.

Washington smirked, “Yes I am, though Elizander didn’t answer my question.”

“Yes, we will!” Eliza exclaimed. “Or, they will, Elizander will!”

“Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!” Alexander exclaimed.

“No need for thanks.” Washington said. “But I expect the both of you to especially careful, and not go rushing into danger; am I clear?”

“Yes sir!” They both said at the same time.

As Washington walked away Alexander and Eliza turned to each other and leapt into each other’s arms, laughing with pure joy. Alexander lifted Eliza up by the waist and spun her around before dipping her down and drawing her in for a deep kiss.

Almost immediately after, a light surrounded them and Elizander stood once again, laughing and looking more elated and content than ever before. Their world was never going to be the same, now that they could finally be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently sword-pistols and sword-guns are actually a thing??? Google them they look really cool???


	4. I've Got Nothing to Fear (I'm Here)

It was the fourth time that Eliza finally realized her calling, her destiny.

Even though it really wasn’t their fourth time fusing. She had already sworn herself to fight by Alexander’s side, so they had started becoming Elizander in battles a lot more often. So often that it was getting to a point where Eliza wondered if they should just stay fused permanently.

 _‘No, don’t be ridiculous!’_ Eliza shook her head.

“Eliza.”

Eliza jumped to attention as Washington approached her. “Sir?”

“At ease.” Washington said, and Eliza relaxed, “I’d like a word with you.” Washington turned and walked off before Eliza could question it so she followed. They walked away from the camp and into the forest.

“You and Alexander have been performing very well in battle.” Washington said.

That certainly caught Eliza off guard, “Oh! Thank you, sir.”

“Particularly with Elizander,” Washington continued. “Is everything alright; you’ve been fusing a lot.”

“Yes, everything has been fine.” Eliza answered, a bit confused by the question but she forgot it as they reached a clearing in the woods. “What are we doing all the way out here?”

“Come.” Washington said, leading her to the middle of the clearing. The General sat down cross legged and motioned for Eliza to do the same across from him. “Now that you are a part of the revolution, I feel it necessary to teach you this lesson.” Washington said. “Alexander and all the other Gem recruits have received this training, and with you and Alexander forming Elizander more often, you will not be exempt.”

“What kind of training?” Eliza asked.

“About fusion of course.” Washington answered. “There’s much more to it than just having a connection with another Gem. It’s about balance, and I’m going to teach you how to find that balance.”

Eliza nodded in understanding and straightened up a bit more.

“A fusion must have balance in both mind and body.” Washington started. “If one of you falls apart mentally, you both will suffer for it and your fusion will as well.”

“How?” Eliza asked.

“Imbalance is caused by negative thoughts, and negative feelings.” Washington explained. “If you let these thoughts take hold of you, it will cause your fusion to lose touch with reality, see things that aren’t there, and eventually fall apart.”

Eliza nodded in understanding. “So, how do we keep from falling apart?” She asked.

“You must understand your feelings, both the good and the bad.” Washington answered. “But to do that, you must face them and see them clearly without running from them. Do you understand?”

“I think I do.” Eliza answered, though her mind was still spinning with questions.

Washington smiled slightly, probably sensing that was the case. “I’ll show you.” He said. He put his hands together and Eliza did the same. “Close your eyes.” Eliza closed her eyes.

“Breathe.” Washington said. Eliza obeyed and felt Washington touch her forehead. “Listen to the wind, the trees; here in darkness everything is alright.” Eliza continued to breathe, letting the sounds of the forest wash over her.

“Now…here comes a thought.”

Washington’s voice seemed to echo as his fingers grew warm on her skin. Eliza opened her eyes to find herself no longer in the forest, but in a dark blue room. She glanced around, clearly startled; where were they? Washington was still sitting across from her, as composed as ever.

“Don’t speak, just keep breathing, and listen.” Washington said. Eliza nodded and regained her composure. “No one can keep their mind clear for long; thoughts will always come to us at any time.” Washington said.

Eliza blinked as a little white butterfly appeared and hovered next to her.

“They can be of anything,” Washington continued. “Something someone said, something you did, anything that made you feel angry, sad, or scared.”

The butterfly drew closer and landed on Eliza’s hand. She gasped as a memory flashed in the butterfly’s wings; a distant memory from childhood. It was her and Angelica, having a really big fight. Eliza remembered that fight all too well; Peggy had stolen something of Eliza’s and she had immediately turned on Angelica. They said such awful things to each other that day…sometimes Eliza wondered if Angelica ever forgave her for it.

“Even the tiniest thought can stop us in our tracks.” Washington said. “And if you let them take hold of you, every little thought will swarm and eventually consume you.”

The butterfly left Eliza’s hand and multiple butterflies began to surround Eliza. Eliza watched as she heard voices around her, of her parents, Angelica, Peggy, and almost everyone she ever knew. Every fight, every bitter word, seemed to bite at her skin, making tears come to her eyes.

“Despite how small these thoughts are, they all seem to matter so much.” Washington’s voice cut through the swirling thoughts. “So much so that you can quickly become confused or even lose sight of what’s truly important to you.”

Eliza blinked as a few tears dripped down her face and tried to focus on Washington again.

“Just breathe Eliza; calm yourself, find yourself.” Washington said soothingly. “Ask yourself: do these thoughts define me? Is this going to be how I fall apart?” Eliza looked around at the thoughts surrounding her.

“No, it’s not.” Washington answered for her. “They’re only thoughts that happened in the past, and it’s alright.” He smiled warmly. “Everyone has negative thoughts, but you have to accept them for what they are, for how you feel, in order to move on. Yes, they feel bad, and yes, they hurt; but it’s alright.”

Eliza took a deep breath and calmed herself as best she could. She may have fought with her sisters in the past, but she still loved them with all her heart. She would do anything for them and she knows they would do the same for her. Eliza couldn’t help but smile as the butterflies all began to disperse.

“Very good.” Washington said. “And remember, no matter how bad things seem, you’re never alone. When you’re fused, you are one; you support and carry each other, with flexibility, love, and trust.”

“Flexibility, love, and trust.” Eliza repeated, thinking of Alexander which made her heart flutter. As she watched the butterflies fly away she closed her eyes, only to open them and find herself and Washington back in the forest. The sun had fully set, and night had fallen.

“You did well Eliza.” Washington said with a smile and Eliza couldn’t help but smile back. They walked back to camp in silence until Washington broke it. “I’m glad you picked that up so quickly Eliza.” He said. “With this war reaching the climax, we don’t want either of you succumbing to your thoughts while fused.”

“Thank you, sir.” Eliza said. “But I wouldn’t worry about Alexander; he already knows about this, yes?”

“He does.” Washington’s smile faded. “But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have his vulnerable moments.”

“What are you talking about?” Eliza asked slowly, almost afraid of the answer.

Washington shook his head, “It’s not my place to tell you, but Alexander has been through a lot, more than anyone his age should go through.” He said. “Being half human…his life is much more tragic than you realize. Alexander may not show it, but he needs you, desperately.”

Washington looked ahead. “Alexander’s mind is a hurricane, Eliza; you are his stability.” Washington looked at her. “Only you can help him accept his thoughts and bring him back to reality.”

Eliza slowly nodded, “I understand,” She said. “But if I may ask, why am I the one to bring him stability?”

“Because you are perfectly stable when you are together.” Washington answered.

“We are?” Eliza asked.

“You’ve seen other fusions Eliza; what do all of them have in common?” Washington asked.

“Well, they’re very big, have more than two arms most of the time, and don’t some have four eyes?”

“Exactly.” Washington nodded. “Except for Elizander.” They stopped walking and Eliza looked up at him in surprise. “Elizander has two arms, two eyes, two legs, essentially looks completely human and natural.”

Washington looked down at her. “The shape of a fusion depends on the stability of the Gems, how similar they are in mind and body.” He explained. “Normally, Gems of the same kind were only allowed to fuse, simply creating a larger version of that Gem. But Elizander…not only are they the first successful fusion of a human and a Gem, but they are perfectly balanced.”

Eliza’s gaze slowly was drawn to the ground, “I never realized…” She said slowly. “But…why?”

Washington chuckled, “Alexander asked me the same thing; so I’ll tell you what I told him: don’t question this.” Washington smiled down at her. “The answer is right in front of you.”

Eliza blinked, “It is?”

Washington nodded. “Elizander is the answer.”

* * *

After that night, those words seemed to resonate in Eliza’s head all the time, whenever they fused. She had asked Alexander about it and he told her that he hadn’t figured it out either. He was pleased to learn that Washington had given her that lesson on balance.

“I’m glad he taught you that.” Alexander had said. “Protecting you from your own mind is no easy feat.”

Eliza smiled, “Don’t forget, I’m to protect you from your thoughts as well.” She bit her tongue to keep from mentioning Washington’s comment about Alexander. “Do you have trouble with your thoughts?”

Alexander tensed slightly, “Not as much as I used to.” He said. “But even the most experienced Gems fall victim to their own thoughts sometimes; no one has a clean conscience.”

“I suppose that’s true.” Eliza said and they left it at that.

The lesson the general gave her certainly did help. By keeping a clear head and looking past her thoughts, she found that Elizander seemed to move much more smoothly. But then again, they had been fusing so often that Eliza felt like she knew Elizander like the back of her hand, which didn’t surprise her. Elizander was a part of her after all.

But Elizander was slowly becoming their own person with their own identity. They were no longer just Alexander and Eliza fused together; Elizander was…Elizander.

As they battled and trained with Elizander more and more, Eliza realized that none of their thoughts had tormented them or even attempted to. But that all changed one day when they were getting ready for battle.

Eliza had been a little down that day, so Alexander approached her, “Is something wrong, Betsey?”

“My mother…it seems she’s fallen ill.” Eliza said.

Alexander’s eyes widened in surprise, “Is she alright?”

“The doctor said it’s just a cold, but I can’t help but worry.” She shook her head, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t let this bother me; if we fuse we may end up-”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Alexander said, placing a hand on her cheek. “I know you won’t let something like this harm you; you’re better at keeping your thoughts balanced more than anyone I know.”

“Really?” Eliza asked.

“Really.” Alexander nodded, giving her a reassuring peck on the lips. “Just relax, and you’ll be fine.” Eliza nodded, and that was that.

When the battle started, they found themselves in a large area just near a cliff that towered over a rushing ravine. The battle started off fine. Eliza and Alexander became Elizander at almost the drop of a hat and were soon easily raining bullets and sword blows on any Homeworld soldier that came their way.

But then, one of the soldiers caught them off guard and almost landed a hit. Elizander was able to deflect it, but not without losing their footing. They fell to the ground, only to find that they weren’t on the ground.

They had landed on something, or rather…someone.

They blinked and looked down to see a woman under them. Her face was pale and clammy, coated with sweat. Blood dripped from her lips as she stared at them with empty eyes. This woman was dead.

Elizander choked on air. “…Mama?”

The woman exploded into butterflies and Elizander scrambled to their feet, backing away in fear. “Alexander…was that your-” Elizander shook their head, “No, Eliza, it was nothing…it…”

“Elizander!” The fusion blinked to see Washington standing some ways away from them. “Breathe! Find yourself!”

Elizander nodded, but still shook madly, “Y-Yeah, I’m…I’m…” Their vision blurred as more butterflies entered their vision. A man stood before them, an empty expression on his face. “P-P-Peter?” Elizander stuttered. The man, Peter, only spared them a glance before a knife appeared before him.

“No, don’t-!” Elizander yelled, making to run towards him, but the knife flew forwards and impaled Peter, flying all the way through his chest. “No…” Elizander muttered, backing away from Peter’s bloody corpse, tears stinging their eyes. “Why…why would you do this…? Alexander!”

Elizander stopped, gripping their sword-gun tightly. “Calm down Alexander! I’m so sorry Eliza, I don’t know why this is…” Elizander shook their head, “No, it’s alright Alexander! I’m sorry…” Elizander squeezed their eyes shut. “I thought I could…I thought I was…Alexander!”

Elizander’s eyes shot open as the butterflies flew above them and formed a massive shape that became a face. It was a man, a man that seemed to remind them of Alexander. “Who is-?” Elizander froze. “Father…”

The face glared down at Elizander, making the fusion drop their sword-gun, petrified with fear. “No…no…” Elizander muttered as they backed away.

“ELIZANDER!”

They barely registered someone calling for them when their foot stepped on air. They had stepped off the cliff. They were falling.

Eliza opened her eyes with a start, her own eyes. Was she herself? Had they fallen apart? A number of butterflies made themselves known in her vision. No, they were still fused…but they were dangerously close to falling apart. They were falling towards a river; they couldn’t split apart or they would both end up dead most likely!

Eliza opened her mouth to call for Alexander but the butterflies seemed to multiply with every second, drowning her. Everywhere she turned, there were only butterflies in seemingly never ending void. Thousands of thoughts swirled around her, voices echoing around her that she didn’t recognize. All these thoughts…were they coming from Alexander?

_‘Freak…’_

_‘Bastard…’_

_‘Orphan…’_

_‘You never should’ve been born in the first place!’_

_‘You’re a disgrace!’_

_‘Fuse with you? Don’t make me laugh!’_

_‘Don’t touch him; his human side may infect you!’_

_‘Who would want to fuse with something as broken as you?’_

_‘Why haven’t you been shattered yet?’_

_‘You have no right to call yourself a Gem!’_

_‘You will never be one of us!’_

“Alexander!” Eliza yelled, her voice nearly lost among the butterflies. She watched as many of them would swarm together for a few moments, recreating faces of people she didn’t recognize, all of them wearing degrading or demeaning expressions.

_‘That boy is not my son!’_

_‘You gave birth to an abomination!’_

_‘Take this…thing out of my sight!’_

_'Peter...? Oh God... Oh God, no! Peter! Why would you do this?! Why would you kill yourself?!'_

_‘Mama? Mama wake up! Please wake up! Please!’_

Eliza clapped her hands over her ears as the voices all grew louder. Even though they weren’t hers, the amount of pain and anguish in them was unbearable!

 _‘Alexander’s mind is a hurricane, Eliza; you are his stability.’_ Washington’s voice echoed through her head as a butterfly of her own flew near her among the masses. _‘Only you can help him accept his thoughts and bring him back to reality.’_

Eliza began to move through the air as fast as she could, the butterflies all fleeing when she got close to them. “Alexander!” She continued to call. “Alexander!” Finally, she came upon a mound of butterflies in the air in front of her. She waited for them to morph into another face, but they never did.

 _‘His thoughts…they’re swarming him!’_ Eliza hurried towards the form and the butterflies all began to flee. When she spied green under their masses, she lunged forwards, “Alexander!” The butterflies around Alexander all dispersed, revealing the man, curled into a ball, as if he was trying to disappear from the world.

The moment Eliza wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, the noises from the thoughts all seemed to vanish. In an instant, the butterflies all dispersed, leaving the two in empty air while the butterflies surrounded them like a void. It was as if Eliza’s presence created a shield to keep the thoughts away; they were in the eye of the hurricane.

“Alexander!” Eliza yelled as they fell. “We’re falling; we have to stay together or we’ll-” She cut herself off as something wet hit her cheek. She looked down to see tears pouring from Alexander’s eyes, falling every which way with gravity as they tumbled through the air. His thoughts were still tormenting him! “Alexander, it’s alright!”

“No it’s not!” Alexander replied. “I thought I could think about it…I thought I was fine…but it’s too much!”

_‘Alex…’_

The two looked up as a mass of the butterflies around them formed another face, but this time it was one they both recognized. “John-!” Alexander choked. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to let you die! Th-there was nothing I could do!”

The face drew closer to them and Alexander’s tears ran rampant. “No…no no no!” He screamed, sounding nearly hysterical. “No! I’m sorry! Please, no!”

“Alexander, stop!” Eliza yelled, positioning herself between the face and him, making the face explode into butterflies. “It’s not real, it’s just a thought!”

“It _is_ real It _was_ real!” Alexander wailed, burying his face in his hands. “It really happened! John is dead! It was all real!” He sobbed. “It hurts so much!”

“I know, and it’s okay!” Eliza said. “Remember what the General said? It’s okay to feel bad, it’s okay that it hurts! You have to accept it so you can move on!”

“But I don’t _want_ to feel this way!” Alexander yelled. “There’s so much Eliza! I don’t know how much more I can take!”

“You have to take it, and you can! You don’t have to be afraid!” Eliza responded, pulling Alexander’s hands away from his face. “You’re not alone anymore, you have me, remember?”

Alexander stared into her eyes and Eliza smiled, placing her hands on his face, bringing him close so their foreheads touched. “I’m here.”

Alexander grasped her wrists as her forehead pressed against his gem, bringing a soothing warmth. Alexander swallowed and slowly nodded, “Okay.”

They embraced fully, their lips touching just as they connected once again.

“Whoa!” Elizander blinked as they were thrust back into reality, the water dangerously close and butterflies surrounding the edges of their vision. “Just breathe.” They whispered and concentrated as hard as they could. They barely managed to brace themselves just enough to keep them from unfusing from the shock of hitting the water.

Elizander quickly swam with all their might and finally got to shore. They collapsed on the riverbed before finally defusing from exhaustion. Eliza and Alexander lay on the riverbed, side by side, breathing heavily, their hands entwined.

They slowly sat up as their energy slowly returned, water dripping from their clothes and hair. They looked at one another, tears in both their eyes from having to endure the thoughts together. They scrambled towards each other and embraced tightly without a second thought.

“Thank you…” Alexander whispered, burying his face in her shoulder. “Thank you…”

“I’m here.” Eliza responded softly. “I’ll always be here.”

They sat on the riverbank, staying in each other’s arms until Washington and the rest of the soldiers found them and brought them safely home. As they clung to one another, Washington’s words echoed in their heads.

_‘Elizander is the answer.’_

It was so obvious now, what he had meant. The answer was love.

In that moment, that Eliza knew that she would spend eternity by Alexander’s side. Even if this war tore the planet apart, they would always push through it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing 'Mindful Education' I just kept imagining how badly Alexander's mind would be (there is NO WAY that man DIDN'T have some kind of PTSD)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
